This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Background: The Tulane Resource Allocation Committee (TRAC) membership is composed of core and affiliate scientists who are responsible for the equitable allocation of animal resources. Methods: The ninth year of operation of the TRAC saw continued refinement of operations of the committee, development of policy statements, and better reporting and analysis of allocation data. Analysis of breeding colony demographic, morbidity, and mortality data as well as allocation data assist in colony management decision-making. Results/Discussion: A total of 55 investigator applications were received requesting a total of 492 animals. Approximately 78% of animal allocation has been to affiliate (outside) investigators and 22% to core investigators for the last reporting period. Because of the rapid growth of the research program, 29 investigator requests for 326 animals were initially deferred until housing space and/or animals were available for assignment. At the end of 2010, five investigator requests for 39 animals remain deferred.